Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Apple Bloom: This is it, Gals. The best day ever is happening. Sweetie Belle: Just relaxing in Hawaii, For the best vacation yet. Scootaloo: Just think, We'd get to spend our time for some luau fun. Diamond Tiara: Well, I heard that the Luau Celebration is going to start soon. And my parents are going. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I'm glad you could make it. Motherboard: The Dark Warrior is on the move in Hawaii. Yoshi: But, Why would he go to a small island in the Pacific Ocean? Rigby: Yeah, Doesn't he even know what being a Power Ranger's all about? It just doesn't add up. Pit: We may not know yet, But something must be done in Hawaii right away. Lady Palutena: Robbie, Robin, You two and your friends must head to Hawaii immediately. Robbie Diaz: Right. Lilo: Nani, Our friends are here. Nani: Hello, Sora. How'd you all been? Sora: Hey, Nani. We're doing fine. Nani: Listen, I have to go to work. Could you all help Jumba and Pleakley keep an eye on Lilo and Stitch for me? Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet. Gmerl: We've gotcha covered. Lilo: Don't worry, Big sis. We'll stay well clear out of trouble. Nani: That's great, Kiddo. (kissed her sister's cheek) I'll see you at 6:00. However, Stitch hopped on Yoshi as he began to smell him. Yoshi: Whoa, Hey, What are you doing? Stitch: Cousin? Yoshi: Cousin, Me? I don't think I'm related to you at all. Jumba Jookiba: (chuckles) The reason why 626 called you cousin is because you are one of my genetic experiments, You are Experiment 715. Yoshi: Experiment 715? Pleakley: One of Jumba's little monsters he creates, It's a long story. The room had a big hole in the wall and everything else wasn't destroyed. Lilo: Oh no, Stitch! Apple Bloom: Stitch is gone! Scootaloo: Who could've taken him?! However, Sweetie Belle found a note on the floor. Sweetie Belle: (reading the note) Hello, Data Squad Rangers. If you're reading this note, I've captured you're friend, Experiment 626. If you want to see him again, Tell the Red Ranger to meet me at the Volcano or I will sent 626 to Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, I will be looking forward to our battle, Yours truly, the Dark Warrior.... Voice: It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends. As you take the first step toward the truth. But know this, The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep. Emerl thinks for a moment, and then takes a strange device, Also known as a Morpher. Emerl: This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway. Voice: That was very well said, Emerl. Cobra Bubbles: Lilo! Lilo: Cobra Bubbles, What're you doing here? Cobra Bubbles: I came as soon as I heard about Stitch's capture, I advise you to be careful getting involved with the Data Squad Power Rangers. Lilo: Don't worry about me, Jumba, Pleakley and I trust them. Especially Sora. Cobra Bubbles: Robbie, Make sure you keep Lilo away from any danger you and your friends are up against. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Cobra. we will. Cobra Bubbles: Good, Stay alert. Emerl: It's nice having the darkness on my side. You are so missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling? Robbie Diaz: Enough! Emerl: Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough. So long, Red Ranger. Hope you don't miss me. Emerl jumps towards a Portal. Robbie Diaz: Come back! But he was too late, Emerl was gone. Robbie Diaz: (scoffs) No way. I'm not a coward... Dr. Eggman: It looks like your 626 is going to be delivered to you very soon, Hamsterviel. Dr. Hamsterviel: I know, Dr. Eggman. I knew you'd never break your end of the deal. At last, Dr. Hamsterviel makes his victory along with Eggman. (Lilo & Stitch: the Series Theme Song Plays) Stitch: Tooki ba waba! Picture's of Lilo and Stitch were shown. Stitch: Iki baba! (laughed) Lilo pops up and used her camera as the flash kicks in. ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Maka maka! ::Chorus :I laila, 'O Kaua'i la :No malihini 'ohana :Welcome cousins, a'cmon by :Aloha e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Oh-ho-ha, Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! ::Stitch: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Tikis: :Iki tooki née hai! ::Stitch: :Aka tiki baba! ::Tikis: :Aka tiki baba! ::Stitch: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Tikis: :Gaba ika tasooba? ::Stitch: :Oocha! ::Tikis: :Oocha! ::Stitch: :Chika! ::Tikis: :Chika! ::Stitch: :Miki miki coconut! ::and Chorus :Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa ::Chorus :Welcome cousins, e komo mai :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Tooki ba waba! ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: (Laughes) ::Chorus :Aloha e komo mai Stitch: Bye!!! Cutie Mark Crusaders (V.O.): Hawaii's Greatest Threat Part 2! Just as the destinations of Dr. Hamsterviel's ship was set in 6 hours, He makes his victory and heading to Outer Space. Dr. Hamsterviel: (laughes evilly) At last, 626 is going to be delivered to me. And it's all thanks to you, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Despite that Dark Warrior had nothing to do with me, I'll see to it 626 will be yours. So, They shook hands on account of their alliance. Back on Earth, Everyone were worried about Stitch who was kidnapped by Hamsterviel. Robin Diaz: This isn't good, You guys. Stitch is gone and the volcano will erupt in less than 6 hours. Mordecai: So, What are we going to do about it? There's no way to rescue him up in space, It's impossible! Rigby: What if we could use a spaceship? Lilo: Jumba and Pleakley had a spaceship. Hannah Whitehouse: Really? Yuna: Yeah, Maybe we can use it to follow the space pod. Jumba Jookiba: If it means rescuing 626, Let's do it. Pleakley: I hate to admit it, But that was our little monster. However, Robbie came up with an idea of saving Stitch. Robbie Diaz: I'll do it. Everyone looked at Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Are you sure about that, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, somebody's gotta teach Hamsterviel a lesson. Hilary Marigold: We're with you all the way. Lilo: You'll promise to bring Stitch back for us. Will you, Robbie? Yuna: He's our best friend. Robbie Diaz: You bet, I swear from the bottom of my heart I'll bring him back. That I promise you. (to his friends) Spike, Gmerl, Sonic, Sora, I'm gonna need your help for this one. Spike: You bet. Gmerl: Sure thing. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, I'm ready when you are. Sora: Got it. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Guys. (to Twilight) Twilight, You and everyone else stay here. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Just be careful. So, They took Jumba's ship and went into space to rescue Stitch as they trace the signal. As they went straight into space, the boy's searched for Stitch. Robbie Diaz: Well, we've searched all over the galaxy for Stitch, but nothing has shown up. Gmerl: Don't worry about it, Rob, we will find him. Then, Angel can see the pod heading towards Hamsterviel's Ship. Angel: (gasped) Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Huh? (looking at Angel) What is it, Angel? Angel: Meega Boojiboo! (Points out) He looked and sees the pod. Sora: There's Stitch in the pod coming towards the ship! Spike: Hang on, Stitch. We're coming! Soon, The came inside the ship undetected. Meanwhile, Stitch was held captive at the Lab where he will be sliced in half. Dr. Hamsterviel: (laughs evilly) You know, it's actually kinda funny how I've done this before, but this time, there's no escape for you, Say goodbye, 626! Just as Hamsterviel pushed a button, It didn't work. Dr. Hamsterviel: What, It's not working, How is that possible!? Spike: Simple, I've disconnected the laser beam. Dr. Hamsterviel: (groans) You'll pay for that, Boy! Spike: Don't bother, I've already contacted the Grand Councilwoman to have her guards ready. Dr. Hamsterviel: Drat! Why didn't I see any of this coming!? And just in time, The guards came inside with Hamsterviel held captive. Back on Earth, Cobra Bubbles made contact with Robbie about Stitch. Cobra Bubbles: This is Cobra Bubbles to Robert Diaz. Do you read me? Robbie Diaz: (activates his morpher) Hello, Cobra. I read you loud and clear. Cobra Bubbles: Have you, Angel, Spike, Gmerl, Sonic and Sora found and retrieve Stitch yet? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, Stitch is with us on Dr. Hamsterviel's ship. We'll be back soon. Cobra Bubbles: Excellent, We'll meet you as soon as you return. Over and out. Then, Cobra Bubbles gave his communicator to Lilo and Yuna as they held it. Lilo: They found Stitch? Cobra Bubbles: They'll be here soon, Lilo. You and Yuna won't have to worry anymore. Then, Lilo and Yuna smiled excitedly. At last, Robbie, Spike, Sonic, Sora and the other experiments returned to earth with Stitch safe and sound. Lilo: Stitch! Yuna: You're alright! Stitch: Lilo! Yuna! (hugged her best friends) Lilo: Thanks for bringing Stitch back, Robbie. We knew you wouldn't forget your promise. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles happily) Forgetting that promise, Wouldn't dream of it. Just then, A Giant Spaceship approaches in a nick of time. And out of the ship, The Grand Councilwoman appeared. The Grand Councilwoman: Robert Diaz, I presume. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, That's me. The Grand Councilwoman: I've heard quite a lot from Captain Gantu and Reuben about your rescue for Stitch. Captain Gantu: (salutes) Reporting for duty, Robbie. Reuben: Nice going contacting us for Hamsterviel's capture. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Thanks for the compliment. It's kinda our thing. Yoshi: Yeah, But what I wanna know is how come Emerl is the Dark Warrior. The Grand Councilwoman: None of us are certain, You are aware of his whereabouts. Are you not? Robbie Diaz: Well, I think he might try to do something really bad. But I'm afraid that the volcano will erupt. Sunset Shimmer: That must be his plot. Lilo: Robbie, What can we do to help? Gmerl: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I'm sorry to say this, Lilo. But I'd suggest you stay out of our fight with the Dark Warrior. Besides, It's too dangerous. Rigby: Oh come on, Dude. Why can't she help us? Gmerl: Because it's kind of our mission and I don't think it's okay to have them tag along with us. Applejack: Well, We'd usually had a few friends taggin' along with use a few times. Nani: It's okay, Gmerl. Lilo and Yuna trusted you for bringing Stitch back. Obaa: And now it's our turn to trust you for their safety. Lilo: You really mean it, Nani? Nani: You bet, Lilo. Just promise me you be careful out there. Lilo: It's a promise. Yuna: Don't worry, Grandma. We'll be careful. Obaa: We know you will, Yuna. Fluttershy: We're just glad to have some extra help. Gmerl: (chuckles) Why am I not surprised. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie. What's the plan this time? Robbie Diaz: We fight back. With that planned, They've came towards the volcano. Amy Rose: So, Robbie. That's the plan? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, We gotta stop the volcano from erupting. It's our only chance to save Hawaii. Mordecai: We're with ya all the way, Rob. Just as everyone almost reach to top, Robbie was ready to use his morpher. Computer: In Space D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Sunset Shimmer: We're right behind you, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, In Space! Let's Rocket! As Robbie D.N.A. morphed into the Red Space Ranger, He used the ice pill and stop the volcano from erupting. Robbie Diaz: Gotcha. Mordecai: Alright, Robbie! Applejack: Y'all sure this is gonna work, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'm sure. Then, Pit came with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Pit: Hey, Guys. Gmerl: Oh, Hey there, Pit. what's up? Sunset Shimmer: And why're Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with you? Pit: Becuase you guys are going to need twelve new helping hands. Phineas Flynn: Twelve new helping hands? Pit: Yes, Check this out. Apple Bloom is the new Cream Ranger, Sweetie Belle is the new Pale Ranger. Scootaloo, The Citrus Ranger, Babs Seed, The Tan Ranger. And finally, Diamond Tiara, The Candy Ranger. And the Ultramarine Ranger is Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom: It's true, We're one of y'all now! Sweetie Belle: We're with you guys all the way! Scootaloo: We get to be part of your team! Babs Seed: It'll be an awesome team effort! Diamond Tiara: I could get use to this! Silver Spoon: Me too! Pit: Remember, Girls. Use your Ranger Powers wisely. The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Right! Natalie Blackstone: I'm glad you guys came to help. Suddenly, Egg-Tiki is attacking Hawaii. Robin Diaz: Heads up, Guys. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: It's one of Dr. Eggman's robots. Dorie Goodwyn: We gotta stop him! Egg-Tiki: This Tiki is going bad on you! Robbie Diaz: Hmph, That's not gonna happen! Hilary Marigold: Ready, Everybody? Altogether: Ready! Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Princesses Marina and Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Coloratura: Ranger Spirit, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Apple Bloom: Are you ready, Gals? Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Ready! Altogether: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon morphed into their ranger forms for the very first time. The Star Force Rangers: Star Force, Unite! Natalie and Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! Hilary Marigold: Luminous, Shining Stream! Annika and Madison: Dual Sky Magic! Eliza McKenzie: Nature, Flower Up! The Max Heart morphing sequence begins. D.I.C.E. Team: Build up! The D.I.C.E. morphing sequence begins. The Witchlings: (using their wandalers) Morph us into Witch Rangers! Sally Johnson: Morph me into White Witch Ranger! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki's Spots On! (transforming into LadyBug) Adrien Agreste: Plag, Claws On! (transforming into Cat Noir) Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! All together: Cutie Mark Rangers! Phineas Flynn: Star Red Ranger! Ferb Fletcher: Star Green Ranger! Baljeet Tjinder: Star Blue Ranger! Isabella Garcia Shapiro: Star Yellow Ranger! Django Brown: Star Black Ranger! Caleb: Star Orange Ranger! Candace Flynn: Star Pink Ranger! Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (shows his fighting way of saying "Star Gray Ranger!") Buford Van Stomm: Star Emerald Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Star Force! Natalie Blackstone: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Hannah Whitehouse: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Hilary Marigold: The Shining Power of life, I am Shiny Luminous! Annika Ferguson: The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! I am Cure Sunburst! Madison Parker: The shining silver moon beaming with light! I am Cure Moonstar! Eliza McKenzie: The Flower and greens shine and blooms with sun! I am Cure Nature! All Together: Together We are Pretty Cure! D.I.C.E. Team: D.I.C.E. to the Rescue The Witch Rangers: We're the Witch Power Rangers! LadyBug and Cat Noir: We're the Miraculous Team! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of smokes and explosions appears. Egg-Tiki: Egg Pawns, Attack! Robbie Diaz: Ready, Phineas? Phineas Flynn: Ready, Robbie. Come on, Everyone! Let's do this! All Together: Right! And then, The Data Squad and Star Force Team Up begins. Computer #1: Summoning Cream Terra Shield. Computer #2: Summoning Pale Steel Baton. Computer #3: Summoning Citrus Battle Blaster. Computer #4: Summoning Tan Hydro Arrow. Computer #5: Summoning Candy Tri-Dagger. Computer #6: Summoning Ultramarine Power Cannon. Lady Palutena: Apple Bloom, This is your Cream Terra Shield. It will protect you from every attack your enemy throws at you Apple Bloom: Golly, That there must be one tough shield! Lady Palutena: Sweetie Belle, This is your Pale Steel Baton, It will cause a huge damage on any enemy with hard steel. Sweetie Belle: You're the best, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Scootaloo, This is your Citrus Battle Blaster. Scootaloo: Wow, That's so sweet! Lady Palutena: Babs Seed, This is your Tan Hydro Arrow, Be sure to work on your aim. Babs Seed: Woah, That's my kind of weapon! Lady Palutena: Diamond Tiara, This is your Candy Tri-Dagger, It is the most powerful weapon. Diamond Tiara: Thanks, Palutena. I'll use it wisely. Lady Palutena: Silver Spoon, This is your Ultramarine Power Cannon, It will create a huge amount of damage. Silver Spoon: I know it's not a toy, I'll be really careful. Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield, Block and loaded! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton is ready to rumble! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster is preparing to fire! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow is ready to rock and roll! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger is all set to slice! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon is about to launch! Then, They each use their weapons and bringing Egg-Tiki down. Cure Black: That's it, Girls! LadyBug: Show him who's boss! Sally Johnson: These Egg Pawns kept coming! Jet Siegel: We can't give up! Phineas Flynn: Star Force Power! All Together: Ultimate Strike! And so, They brought down a lot of Egg Pawns. Apple Bloom: Come on, Y'all. Let's combine our attacks to finish the job! All Together: Right! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Arrow! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! All Together: Cutie Mark Final Strike! Egg-Tiki: (screams and exploded) Cure White: Yes, They did it! Shiny Luminous: I knew you guys can do it. Dorie Goodwyn: Way to go, Girls! Dr. Eggman: Fire the Magna Beam! Orbot: Firing Magna Beam, Now! With one blast, Egg-Tiki got bigger. Egg-Tiki: This Easter Island Tiki is ready to make trouble! Cat Noir: Wow, He's a Giant! Mirabelle Haywood: Oh no! Marco Rocca: That's not good! Cure Sunburst: Now what!? Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys! Let's summon our Zords! All Together: Right! Robbie Diaz: Initiating Zord Summoning! Soon, All the Zords came just in time including six new ones. Lady Palutena: Apple Bloom, This is your Cream Earth Pony Zord. Apple Bloom: Zowie! Lady Palutena: Sweetie Belle, That's your Pale Unicorn Zord. Sweetie Belle: Wow, That's so cool! Lady Palutena: Scootaloo, Your Citrus Pegasus Zord. Scootaloo: My very own Zord!? Lady Palutena: Babs Seed, Your Tan Earth Pony Zord. Babs Seed: Woah, That's beyond cool! Lady Palutena: Diamond Tiara, The Candy Earth Pony Zord belongs to you. Diamond Tiara: My Parents aren't going to believe this! Lady Palutena: And Silver Spoon, The Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord is yours. Silver Spoon: We got our own Zords!? Amazing! Apple Bloom: But what're we suppose to do, Palutena? Lady Palutena: You must combine your Zords into your own combination, The Crusader Megazord. Robbie Diaz: Come on, Guys. Let's show them how it's done! All Together: Right! Robbie Diaz: Initiating Cyber Sun Megazord! Gmerl: Platinum Warrior Megazord, Aqua Formation, Power Unleashed! Karone Hammond: Crimson Guardian Megazord, Activate! The Cutie Mark Rangers: Crusader Megazord, Power Up! Soon enough, All the Zords combined into their Megazord forms. Computer #1: Cyber Sun Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #2: Platinum Warrior Megazord Aqua Formation Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #3: Crimson Guardian Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Computer #4: Crusader Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Egg-Tiki: Bring it on, Megajunks! Apple Bloom: Whoa, Applejack will not believe this here Megazord we have! Diamond Tiara: Come on, Let's give Egg-Tiki a piece of our minds! Sweetie Belle: Way a head of you! Scootaloo: Okay! Babs Seed: It's showtime! Silver Spoon: Let's do it! Robbie Diaz: Okay then, Crusaders. Follow my lead! Apple Bloom: Okay! Robbie Diaz: Heliotrope Unicorn Sword! Gmerl: Platinum Spear! Karone Hammond: Crimson Mega Saber! Altogether: Tri Formation! Apple Bloom: Summoning Crusader Blade! Altogether: Tri Crusader, Final Slash! Egg-Tiki: Looks like I'm Done Done! (exploded) Robbie Diaz: Enemy Eliminated! At that moment, Everyone had to stop the volcano. they reach the volcano, Laval flows within it. Starlight Glimmer: We better hurry, The people will die if this happens! Yoshi: Anybody got any ideas? I would love to hear it! Just then, Their morphers started to glow. Computer: Harmony Force D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Robin Diaz: Come on, Guys! We're going to use our D.N.A. Ranger Mode! Altogether: Right, D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Harmony Force! Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Yoshi: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! And they transformed into their Harmony Force D.N.A. Ranger Mode. Emerl: Well, Well, Guess it's just you and me, Red Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But I'm going to stop you. No matter what it takes. Emerl: Hmph, Go right ahead and try. Robbie and the Dark Warrior fought in battle. Lilo: You can do it, Robbie! Stitch: Go, Robbie! Yuna: Never give up! As Robbie nodded, He continued his fight, Then, Emerl sees how well he can fight. Emerl: (Panting) You're betterthan I thought you'd be, but it'll probably not be enough to get even. Emerl used a Black Chaos Emerald to teleport himself away from the volcano, but then, everyone all got out and finally arrived at the beach as Lava flow around the volcano. Pleakley: The Volcano! It's Over! Mepple and Mipple: We did it! Porun and Lulun: Yay! Hawaii is saved! After the great battle, Everyone had a Luau Celebration. Yuna: Thanks for your help, Robbie. Lilo: You guys are the best. Robbie Diaz: No problem, You guys really were a big help. Jumba Jookiba: Even some of my Experiments can be very helpful to you, Robbie. Compared to 715. Robbie Diaz: And Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Welcome to the Team. Diamond Tiara: Thanks, Robbie. Silver Spoon: We're just glad to join you guys. Yoshi: No problemo, It's all for one and one for all. Applejack: Apple Bloom, I am so proud of you and Babs. Apple Bloom: Thanks, Applejack. Babs Seed: Yeah, We're just glad to be Power Rangers. Rarity: I'm so happy for you, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: I'm glad to make you proud, Rarity. Rainbow Dash: You did good yourself, Squirt. Scootaloo: I've learned from the best, Especially from your friends. Then, Robbie was beginning to wonder about how Emerl became the Dark Warrior in the first place. But then, The Luau Celebraion begins. ::Squad Rangers :Aloha e aloha e :'Ano 'ai ke aloha e :Aloha ae aloha e :A nu ay ki aloha e ::Diaz :There's no place I'd rather be ::Shimmer :Then on my surfboard out at sea ::Mordecai :Lingering in the ocean blue ::Rose :And If I had one wish come true ::Yoshi :I'd surf till the sun sets :Beyond the horizon ::and Yuna :A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi :Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu ::Squad Rangers :Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride ::Lilo :A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi :La we mai iko papa he na lu ::Yuna :Pi'I na nalu la lahalaha :O ka moana hanupanupa ::Lilo :Lalala I kala hanahana :Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one ::Yuna :Helehele mai kakou e ::Stitch :Hawaiian roller coaster ride ::Akito :There's no place I'd rather be ::Batheart :Than on the surfboard out at sea ::the Hedgehog :Lingering in the ocean blue ::Penny :And If I had one wish come true ::Sora :I'd surf till the sun sets :Beyond the horizon ::and Yuna :A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi :Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu ::Squad Rangers :Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride ::Lilo :Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka :No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah ::Yuna :Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out :Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out ::Rigby :Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin' :Coastin' with the motion of the ocean ::Gmerl :Whirlpools swirling, twisting and turning ::Diaz :Hawaiian roller coaster ride On Robbie's signal, Rainbow Dash played her guitar in the instrumental ::and Yuna :A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi :Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu ::Squad Rangers :Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride :Aloha e aloha e :'Ano 'ai ke aloha e :Aloha ae aloha e :A nu ay ki aloha e x2 ::Diaz :Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride ::and the Crusaders :There's no place I'd rather be ::Tiara and Silver Spoon :Then on my surfboard out at sea ::Hammond :Lingering in the ocean blue ::Marina and Princess Kelly :And if I had one wish come true ::Diaz :I'd surf till the sun sets :Beyond the horizon ::and Yuna :A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi :Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu ::Squad Rangers :Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride ::and Yuna :A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi :La we mai iko papa he na lu ::Squad Rangers :Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride ::Diaz :Hawaiian roller coaster ride The End Then, The fourteenth episode preview begins. Apple Bloom: Howdy, I'm Apple Bloom of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And with me are Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Sweetie Belle: Something's odd about Robbie, He's been acting strange lately. Scootaloo: He keeps remembering from his past as one of the Kids Next Door. Babs Seed: Just then, Dr. Eggman has a new trick up his sleeve, By teaming up with Father. Diamond Tiara: They've somehow created a new robot to try and destroy us, Even Emerl has a score to settle with Robbie. Silver Spoon: We didn't have a choice but to team up with the Kids Next Door themselves and save the world. Cutie Mark Crusaders: Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R, Yeah! Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5